Endurance: Tehachapi
Twenty new kids from across America leave their iPods, cell phones and shopping malls behind and descend on a secret and rugged new location in the middle of the Tehachapi Mountains. For centuries, adventurers made the difficult journey through this rugged landscape in search of a new life. Although the scenery is beautiful,the mountains can be unforgiving, and few survived the trip without the help of family or friends. This season takes place in Tehachapi. Production 'Location' Four thousand feet above sea level, Tehachapi is one of the most unique Endurance settings yet. The site where the game will be played out was discovered more than 150 years ago by settlers traveling to California. They had no idea what lay beyond the mountains, but still they trekked through the desert and over the treacherous terrain. The land has been pretty much untouched since those original settlers came through - making it a very surreal setting for the contestants of Endurance 4! Twists/Changes The Friendship pyramid piece that was presented to the final two teams of Endurance 3: Hawaii as gift, takes a permanent position as the 13th pyramid piece. The pieces for this season are: Strength, Heart, Courage, Perseverance, Luck, Trust, Leadership, Discipline, Knowledge, Teamwork, Ingenuity, Commitment, and Friendship. Contestants Episode List Episode List # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trivia *First season where the partner game does not involve catching a ball. *First season where a team in made before the partner game *Second season where it takes place in California. *Youngest contestant on Endurance: Chris was 12 during filming (tied with Trevor from Endurance) *Most wins by a single alliance: the Purple-Green Alliance won every mission before the finale except for Drop Out and Circle of Trust (both won by Red). *Only season where the underdog Superteam wins the challenge. *First season where the last team to complete a challenge automatically gets sent to the Temple of Fate. *First season where a team hasn't been sent to Temple three times before the finale. *First season where an alliance doesn't survive until the end. *Only three teams won at least one mission this season (excluding the Superteam Mission) *Fastest time to complete a challenge: 51 seconds by Purple in Cubed. *First season where a Samadhi (other than one explicitly prohibiting a team from competing) leaves a team out of a challenge. *Second and last season where no team overcomes the Samadhi. *One new piece was added: Friendship. (Introduced in the finale of Endurance 3: Hawaii) *Third consecutive season where Purple makes it to the Final Four. *First season where Purple and Red make it into the finale. *First season where all 20 contestants get to stay at least one night in the cabins before the Right to Stay. *Second season where Red makes it to the final four or higher.﻿ *Third season overall where Gray is the first team eliminated. *Second season where Orange is the third team eliminated. Also, this is the first season since Endurance where Orange fails to make it to the final four. *Only season where a team is selected before the partner challenge: Shea and Amelia became a team after they spoke up they wanted each other. *After winning the Samadhi in every Endurance Mission, the Green Team received the final one. *Second consecutive season where the girls participated in the Right to Stay before the guys. *Only season where a team goes to Temple with the team that sent them up. *:Also, they beat the team that sent them. Category:Seasons